marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magneto/Quotes
Quotes General *item "Fate smiles upon me this day." *new powers "May this help us win the war." *new powers "Thank goodness this old mutant can learn a few new tricks." *new powers "My powers are evolving once again!" *new powers "I've unlocked the secret of the atom." *new powers "I can feel the ?? surging through my body!" *new powers "I unlocked the secret of the atom." *new powers "May this help us win the war." *up "I am the master of magnetism! I an power incarnate!" *up "Who could dare to face me now" *up "My enemies had better start praying." *up "There is no one on this Earth who can hope to stop me." *up "My powers... I shall become a champion for my people." *health "I must be healed if I am to keep going." *health "I won't be able to survive much longer." *of spirit "My powers... are failing me." *of spirit "I must have time to focus." *off "There is a reason I am called the master of magnetism." *Wave "This is hardly the time to socialize." *summoned "Unlike some, I know when it is time to put aside my beliefs." *summoned "I am Magneto, mightiest of all mutants." *summoned "My kind will not go like lambs to the slaughter." *summoned "We will unleash fury, the likes of which have never been seen before." *summoned "There are no heroes and villains, just what I want and what stands between me and getting it." *summoned "I have tried my own way... now I shall try Xavier's." *summoned "I am here for one reason: salvation." *summoned "What I do, I do in the name of all mutants." *summoned "The world is within my grasp." Character Specific * "You may not remember me from when you liberated those camps all those years ago, Captain... but I assure you it is not forgotten." * "I can crush your form like aluminium foil! Remember that, Colossus, and allow me to work." * "What seems to be the problem, Remy? I am no telepath but I do not wish to see you tear yourself apart." * "The humans fear the rebirth of the phoenix. But I embrace it." * "Do I look like I am in the mood for tricks, Loki?" * "Please, Betsy. You were on a secret assassination squad! You've no right to judge me." * "You have seen what humans can do, Mr. Castle. We shall punish them together." * "This is a war, Spiderman. Your attempts to make light do an injustice to its victims." * "You can copy much, Taskmaster, but my powers of magnetism will remain out of reach." * "We have much more in common than I once suspected, Benjamin." * "The power of the symbiote is tempting... but I cannot trust myself to wield it." * "You have much to answer for, symbiote, but I am not prepared to listen." Battle *"They called me insane when I fought for what I thought was right. But you are truly beyond help." *"Let us finish this!" *"Surrender to me." *"You will pay." *"You try my patience." *"I've no room for mercy this day." *"You underestimate who you're dealing with." *"You may wish to close your eyes for this." *"You are no match for the master of magnetism." *"Savor your last moments while you can." *"This is a slap on the wrist compared to the genocide that has befallen my people." *"I suggest you run." *"Nothing... Nothing will stand in my way!" *"Lead with conviction, but more importantly, a fist." *"It is too late for you." *"You are unworthy." *"And lo, Magneto the mutant has defeated them." *"What right do you have? What have you done?!" *"This is the beginning of a new brotherhood." *"Remember who you are fighting." *"The power of magnetism is unstoppable!" *"Heroism is more than destroying aberrations like you." *"When it comes to a fight, there is no real choice." *"I am a survivor, and I have survived much worse than you." *"This could turn the tide of war in our favour." *"Tell your masters Magneto is coming." Property Damage *"All destruction has its purpose." *"Hah." *"Why destroy this when there are so many who deserve it more?" *"I destroy so this world may be rebuilt." *"Nothing is safe." *"There is a price to pay when dealing with me." *"Everything I ever loved is gone. So too will these meaningless items disappear." *"Sometimes the greatest secrets are found in the strangest places." *"I will bend this world to my will." Heroes Roster Category:Magneto Category:Quotes